AKACHAN VS NARUCHAN!
by shmoobunny182
Summary: when the akatsuki vs. naruchan... things seem to get blown out of proportion..just a bit! a collab with arufabetto


Naru VS

Naru VS. Akatsuki

Akatsuki: you has Kyuubi right

Naru-chan: hey hey akatsukis'

Naru-chan: yes

Akatsuki: can i has it

Akatsuki: plz

Akatsuki: i are need it

Akatsuki: for my jobz

Naru-chan: no!

Akatsuki: ...you is means

Akatsuki: why you mean to akatsuki

Naru-chan: look whos talkin

Naru-chan: XD

Akatsuki: /sob

Naru-chan: hugtacklglom

Akatsuki: whaaa?

Akatsuki: kyuubi hug akatsuki?

Akatsuki: madness

Akatsuki: !

Naru-chan: haha XD

Akatsuki: sparta

Naru-chan: kyuubi likes naru so naru wont give up kyuubi and naru likes kyuubi too. see?

Naru-chan: madness

Akatsuki: but akatsuki need kyuubi so we can has world domination!

Akatsuki: sparta

Naru-chan: but if you have world domination you will destroy naru!

Akatsuki: no we will just has world domination and uhh we will has happyness

Naru-chan: but naru will still be desytroyed (btw talking as naru is 3rd person)

Akatsuki: no we will let naru live we just has to has kyuubi nn

Akatsuki: so you give akatsuki kyuubi nao?

Naru-chan: will you concince sasu-chan to be with naru-chan in love forever?!

Naru-chan: convince

Akatsuki: uhh well we has no wait had itachi so we could has if sasu had not killed itachi

Naru-chan: brb

Akatsuki: k

Naru-chan: naru ish back

Akatsuki: hi naru

Akatsuki: can we has kyuubi nao?

Naru-chan: sasu killed tachi already

Naru-chan: no deal yet

Akatsuki: yes

Akatsuki: we no has itachi now

Akatsuki: hm

Akatsuki: /sob

Naru-chan: and i still need some love from sasu-chan cause naru chan love no one else and no one else loves naru chan

Akatsuki: plz we is sad cause we no has lots of people anymore can we just has kyuubi so we no has sadness anymore? ((((

Akatsuki: if you needs love from sasu chan but sasuchan love you why you need us make sasuchan love you

Naru-chan: cause naru doesnt think sasu likes naru-chan that way

Akatsuki: well then tie him down and force him to loves you

Akatsuki: it works. we know.

Naru-chan: but naru chan thinks thats wrong

Akatsuki: well but if you loves sasuchan you should has his love however you want

Naru-chan: but sasu chan hairs naru chan

Akatsuki: hairs?

Akatsuki: what does this hair means

Naru-chan: hates

Naru-chan:

Akatsuki: ohs

Naru-chan: (lol)

Akatsuki: wells. if you force sasuchan to love naruchan he no hates then he has love!

Akatsuki: so therefore we can has kyuubi now

Akatsuki: plz

Naru-chan: but sasu chan wont be haooy to force to be loveing someone

Naru-chan: hes too emo

Naru-chan: no i take that back

Naru-chan: he wont love me if i make fun of him

Akatsuki: but sasuchan UKE. he supposed to be forced

Naru-chan: b-b-but Naru chan was only seme once and that's with this

Naru-chan: naru chan has no expereince

Akatsuki: but sasuchan has uke in his name. sasUKE, yes? if sasuchan uke, naruchan seme. and naruchan can learn

Akatsuki: akatsuki can teach

Naru-chan: how?!

Naru-chan: o0o0oo0 yes lets! please!

Akatsuki: ok who in akatsuki teach naruchan?

Naru-chan: ugh... Tobi!

Akatsuki: but tobi is a good boy

Naru-chan: but naru-chan always things the 'good boys' are tthe most secretive and has least chance of getting caught cause they're so innocent

Akatsuki: ok tobichan will be naruchans uke

Akatsuki: go learn now

Akatsuki: then we can has kyuubi, right?

Naru-chan: eww but naru chan only wants to experience this with sasu chan

Akatsuki: but you said you want to learn

Akatsuki: and we has want for kyuubi

Naru-chan: but wont naru chan's pretty lines that accent his face go away?

Akatsuki: no, gaachan kept his coon-tastic eyes, did he not? and he no has shukaku now

Naru-chan: but that from sleep deprivation is it not?

Akatsuki: ...no was shukaku

Naru-chan: nu uh1!!

Akatsuki: WAS SHUKAKU YOU NO ARGUE WITH AKATSUKI

Naru-chan: TTTT you make naru-chan cry!!

Akatsuki: can we steal kyuubi while naruchan cry?

Naru-chan: nuu!! cries more

Akatsuki: but we need kyuubi!!

Naru-chan: what do i get out of it?!

Naru-chan: i eman naru chan

Akatsuki: you get... a hug

Akatsuki: and you can has tobi? we no want him

Akatsuki: or you can has your choice of any other akatsuki

Naru-chan: Naru-chan don't want Tobi. He's stupid

Akatsuki: naruchan made tobi cry

Akatsuki: meanie

Akatsuki: give kyuubi to make tobi not cry

Naru-chan: Tobi made naruchan cry first!

Naru-chan: what about naruchan

Akatsuki: tobi no make naruchan cry!

Naru-chan: yea!!

Akatsuki: can we just has kyuubi? we no like to argue with naruchan

Akatsuki: yea we can has?!

Naru-chan: but naru chan is sad...he will become uke again

Naru-chan: no!

Akatsuki: so sasuchan seme!?

Akatsuki: sasUKE seme?!

Naru-chan: yea!

Akatsuki: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

Naru-chan: naru chan only make threats when series -debayo!

Akatsuki: itachi say sasuchan always uke though!

Naru-chan: not with naru chan

Akatsuki: but sasuchan is uke!!

Akatsuki: no mess with life!!

Naru-chan: too late!! you made naru chan angry!

Akatsuki: well if naruchan angry will naruchan go kyuubi? more easy for akatsuki to take kyuubi if naruchan foxy

Naru-chan: no naru chan can conrtol kyuu-chan. the only time naru-chan is seme in bed is when hes angry and kyuu-chan comes out

Akatsuki: why naruchan tell akatsuki this. akatsuki not need to know this

Akatsuki: so naruchan UKE?!

Naru-chan: yes naru chan UKE!

Akatsuki: sasuchan not UKE?! sasUKE not UKE?!

Akatsuki: it are madness!!

Naru-chan: is sparta!!

Naru-chan: SasuSEME

Akatsuki: no just is madness!!

Akatsuki: no sasUKE

Naru-chan: aww TTTT

Akatsuki: how that work though if sasUKE is always uke and naruchan always uke?

Naru-chan: nooo naru isnt WLWAYS uke

Naru-chan: alway

Naru-chan: always

Akatsuki: ok but sasuchan is ALWAYS UKE BECAUSE SASUCHAN sasUKE!! and naruchan SOMETIMES uke what happen when sasuchan and naruchan are uke?!

Naru-chan: they get sexually frustrated XD

Akatsuki: ffffff

Akatsuki: ffffffffff

Akatsuki: akatsuki mentally scarred

Naru-chan: haah xD

Akatsuki: (but not really)

Naru-chan: good naru chan was gonna see

Naru-chan: say

Akatsuki: naruchan gonna see the light and realize it right to give kyuubi right?!

Akatsuki: or naruchan gonna say "o hay akatsuki guyz you can has kyuubi"

Naru-chan: nope! wrond again!

Naru-chan: naru chan advises you never to go on a game show

Akatsuki: oh an naruchan make akatsuki guy zetsu cry with mean names like aloe vera

Akatsuki: why not you can has money prizes when on game show and akatsuki guy kakuzu heart money!!

Naru-chan: cause your not good guessers!

Akatsuki: ok so we not go on that kind of game show

Naru-chan: what kind of game show then?

Akatsuki: the kind where you has to has smarts and know answers

Naru-chan: like are you smarter than a 5th grader?

Akatsuki: yes cause we is much smarter than small person of grade 5!!

Naru-chan Well you best be cause I sighned you up for that your on tomorrow

Akatsuki: ok we is studing now then!!

Akatsuki: quiz akatsuki

Naru-chan: ugh What's the best food in the world?!

Akatsuki: sugar!!

Akatsuki: anything wif shugar

Naru-chan: no! Ramen !! you will never survive this game!

Akatsuki: but thats your opinion naruchan!!

Naru-chan: but im the judge! Thats how you play isnt it?

Akatsuki: ...no

Akatsuki: (i dont reallly watch the show so i dont know xD)

Naru-chan: awww looks down at feet in dissapoitmen

Naru-chan: (mean either)(i used to)

Akatsuki: (i watch it sometimes, if theres nothing else on)

Naru-chan: (lol k. back too the story)

Akatsuki: akatsuki sorry naruchan sad, but can we has kyuubi nao

Naru-chan: nu uh

Akatsuki: why not?

Naru-chan: soon maybe, 'cant blieve naru chan just said that' hits head on wall

Akatsuki: yayyyy

Naru-chan: lol...try some more to convice me

Akatsuki: akatsuki getting kyuuubbbbii 3333

Akatsuki: ok what does akatsuki has to give to get kyuubi?

Naru-chan: nuuu!! naru chan never said that!!

Akatsuki: yes yes naruchan did!!

Naru-chan: like i said before. get sasu chan to be my seme

Naru-chan: nu uh!!

Akatsuki: but sasuchan is UKE!

Naru-chan: nuu!! seme seme seme!!1

Akatsuki: if we get sasuchan to be uke can we still has kyuubi?

Naru-chan: screams seme at tops of lungs in the middle of a crowded area

Naru-chan: no naru chan wanna be uke

Akatsuki: ...why naruchan want ukeness? it not as fun

Naru-chan: yu huh!! in this case!

Naru-chan: ill give you akatsuki folk some ramen! if you di it!

Naru-chan: do

Akatsuki: akatuski no want ramen. we want kyuubi

Naru-chan: but ramen is deeeeelicious!

Akatsuki: so does akatsuki has to train sasuchan to be seme?

Akatsuki: no

Naru-chan: yes plz!

Akatsuki: ramen salt in water

Naru-chan: ew

Akatsuki: -sigh- ok who teach sasuchan to be seme?

Akatsuki: you pick

Naru-chan: uh itachi-nii!!

Akatsuki: ok uchihacest it is! but itachi no want to uke

Akatsuki: can we has an uke be uke for sasuchan?

Naru-chan: mmm that doesnt work then

Akatsuki: ukes is: deichan hidachan kisachan tobichan

Naru-chan: well i thin that might actualy be best. sasu chan can used his sharingan to learn

Naru-chan: Tachi-nii!

Akatsuki: itachi not want ukeness

Naru-chan: nuu tachi be seme and sasu chan learn by using sharingan

Akatsuki: ok where sasuchan so akatsuki can teach him

Akatsuki: ?

Naru-chan: with Tobi!

Naru-chan: and hawk/eagle w/e

Akatsuki: ok where tobi?

Akatsuki: and oh wait itachi-nii-san dead

Naru-chan: ugh in a creepy cave some where..in this room

Akatsuki: but itachi-nii-san dead so he no can be seme

Akatsuki: unless sasuchan want necrophelia?

Naru-chan: (whats that? sex with a dead poeple?)

Akatsuki: (yep. and its apparantly been legalized now)

Naru-chan: (thats pretty sad)

Naru-chan: im sure sasu chan wouldnt like that

Akatsuki: (yep. D: its only legal if the dead person has left consent though)

Akatsuki: brb

Naru-chan: (k)

Akatsuki: akatsuki come back for kyuubi in a few min

Naru-chan: (k)

Akatsuki: akatsuki back now! akatsuki finded itachi's grave and dug him up and we finded hidan's grave and got him too and now hidan asking jashin to bring itachi-nii-chan back

Naru-chan: yay!! Naru-chan ish relieved

Akatsuki: no wait hidachan is now refusing to work without his kuzuchan

Naru-chan: uh oh tears welling up in naru-chans eyes

Akatsuki: hey hey what did konoha do with kuzuchan after they autopsyed him

Akatsuki: ask tsunade

Naru-chan: they didnt get that far... they only said they were gonna autopsy on him

Akatsuki: so they never did?

Akatsuki: well wheres kuzuchan now then?

Naru-chan: there doing it now i believe

Naru-chan: i dunno

Naru-chan: so is sasu-seme yet?

Akatsuki: but it was months ago that they said they would autopsy kuzuchan... they let hidachan's kuzu just rot? TT

Akatsuki: Sniffle

Akatsuki: how rude ;-;

Naru-chan: of naru and akatsuki

Akatsuki: well get us kuzuchan and well get hidachan to bring back ita-nii-chan

Naru-chan: goes to get them comes back with them here you go!

Akatsuki: ...how you get kuzuchan so easy

Naru-chan: se-cr-et

Akatsuki: plz tell akatsuki?

Naru-chan: no can do!

Akatsuki: why nooootttt? ;-;

Naru-chan: cause you bad people

Akatsuki: also hidachan is very happy to see kuzuchans sexy face again and is now hard at work

Naru-chan: for sasu chan?!

Akatsuki: yes, to bring back ita-nii-chan for sasuchan

Naru-chan: yay lol so they can do it XD

Naru-chan: strictly perfesional!

Akatsuki: yep, now there can be uchihacest! but only for the good of the akatsuki

Naru-chan: and naru!

Akatsuki: yes but mostly akatsuki nN

Akatsuki: er i mean yes fair trade

Naru-chan 2: grins with glee

Akatsuki: o noez fishchan is freaking out about itachichan getting busy with other peoples ;-;

Naru-chan: haha fish man can go trip on a root and fall in a whole

Akatsuki: (no! i love kisachan!)

Akatsuki: naruchan made him cry! kisachan is now angry and sad

Akatsuki: he is has hysterics

Naru-chan: aww naru chan is so very sorry

Akatsuki: yes. naruchan should be sorry ;-;

Naru-chan: Naru chan is!! Naru chan promises!

Akatsuki: good! ita-nii-chan is now alive again and hunting down sasuchan

Naru-chan: okay!

Akatsuki: sasuchan is very hard to find

Akatsuki: it was easier to find the graves than him ;-;

Naru-chan: lol naru chan giggles

Akatsuki: c:

Naru-chan: D did itachi-nii find sasu-chan yet?

Akatsuki: itachi-nii-chan is still looking and now hidachan has his kuzuchan back so he is helping too

Akatsuki: yay

Naru-chan: okay ...did they fins sasu-chan nooooowww??

Akatsuki: ...no

Akatsuki: ...no wait yes!

Naru-chan: yay!!1

Akatsuki: but he doesnt want to come

Akatsuki: D:

Akatsuki: tell him to come

Naru-chan: aww TTTT sasu chan made naru chan cry more

Akatsuki: ok akatsuki well tell sasuchan he has made naruchan cry

Naru-chan: okay!

Naru-chan 2: perks up

Akatsuki: sasuchan says he are sorry and will come

Naru-chan: (that sounds wrong considerting what we were talking about before and who he with XD)

shmoobunny182: yaya sasu chan!

Naru-chan: (lol woww xD)

Naru-chan: yayyy akatsuki get kyuuubbbii!

shmoobunny182: (haha sorry XD)

Naru-chan: and heyyy heyy we getted members back too

shmoobunny182: not untill sauchan goes with naru chan!

Akatsuki: win win situation yes?

Naru-chan: awww,

shmoobunny182: fine! be that way!

Naru-chan: ok sasuchan are learning

Akatsuki: be patient young padawan

Akatsuki: brb

Naru-chan: k

Akatsuki: also if you got that last refrence you win

Akatsuki: nN

Naru-chan: (i dont0

Naru-chan: (i looked it up)

Akatsuki: (so you has knowledge of my refrence now? nn)

Naru-chan: (yup)

Akatsuki: (yay star warz)

Naru-chan: lol

Naru-chan: does naru chan get sasu chan yet?

Akatsuki: itachan says he has spared all his seme-tastical knowledge

Akatsuki: so sasuchan can go home nao

Akatsuki: and we can has kyuubi right??

Akatsuki: plz?!

Naru-chan: yay!! but can naru chan go home noaw?

Akatsuki: i thought naruchan was home?o

Naru-chan: no naru chan was in cave with you akatsuki folk? or is this convo happening online?

Akatsuki: akatsuki has no idea.. akatsuki hopes it happens online cause akatsuki no has grammar skillz... and akatsuki all talk as one even if they is differnet people

Naru-chan: okay it online then!

Naru-chan: then how do you find naru/kyuu?

Akatsuki: we went on myspace and search naruto uzumaki kyuubi kid and you come up so we say hi

Akatsuki: and you say hi

Akatsuki: and then we talk

Akatsuki: c:

Naru-chan: oh hi!

Akatsuki: hi

Naru-chan: well naru chan wont give up kyuu...naru chan sign off


End file.
